1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sprocket assemblies, and more particularly, to guide rings for sprocket assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sprockets used in supporting and driving conveyor and drive chains are commonly mounted on a shaft which is in turn fixed upon bearings at opposite ends of the shaft, the bearings supporting the shaft for rotation. When sprockets of this type wear or need to be replaced, time is required to remove the sprocket because the entire shaft must be removed or dismounted from the conveyor frame so that the sprocket can be pulled off the end of the shaft and a new sprocket can be put into place by sliding the sprocket over the end of the shaft. This can be a costly and time-consuming process.
Split sprockets have been developed in an attempt to alleviate the problems associated with changing a sprocket. These split sprockets comprise one or more sections which can be connected together around the shaft such that the split sprocket can be mounted on and removed from the shaft without removing or dismounting the entire shaft.
Chain conveyors have also included the use of sprockets having circular guide rings, the guide rings being fixed to the opposite sides of the sprocket to maintain alignment of the chain on the sprocket and to prevent the chain from moving laterally with respect to the sprocket. In conveyor chains of the type having an upper surface for supporting conveyed articles, the articles may be pushed laterally off of the chain at the end of the conveyor. Friction between the laterally moving articles and the chain can apply a lateral force on the chain tending to push the chain off of the sprocket.